Percy Gets Protected
by marsupeler
Summary: Percy is Voldemort's Grandson (like you haven't already seen a ton of those) Dumbledore comes to collect him, but he has no idea about the Greek world, and think Percy just contains a lot of Power that Voldemort could tap into, so they bring him to Hogwarts for protection. Also Nico is there, and feels. Shut up and read or go away!
1. Chapter 1 - Percy's life sucks butt

**A/N: Decided to write one of these Percy goes to Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year stories, but gay, and instead of Harry being protected by Percy it's the other way around. because I can. Shut up and read, or go away.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Percy's Life Sucks Butt.**

Sally sighed as another day went by and Percy ended it by curling up on the couch, blocking everything out. It had been tough for her son, his life was one of the myths, a tragic legend that threw in loops in directions that were previously unknown to the human race. After he had returned home victorious, yet broken, from the war against Gaea, he tried to stay away from the life of a demigod, as best that he could. But, woah is life when your name is Percy Jackson, and the heartache never left his doorstep.

Annabeth didn't think that taking a break was the right thing to do. She thought that staying and helping fix things, would help fix them. They argued about it, day and night. That's all the young couple seemed to be, broken arguments that they couldn't get past. Both sides trying to hold ground, because if they lost, would they lose the rest of themselves too? Once the cutest couple, they were becoming toxic. Percy would become even more saddened by his actions, by Annabeth not listening to him, by him not listening to her. Annabeth was the same way. They were drowning in each other, so their friends held an intervention. And the two were now friends. Both were sad, but both understood. It was a sad-sweet ending, but one that needed to happen.

Percy had found a job at a small cafe. It wasn't too busy, and the owner was a sweet old woman who appreciated the help, since her last employee had quit, saying the pay was too little. Percy didn't care for money, just needing something to do. Sally was proud of him, she always has been, always will be. He did shy away from people more, less confident when it was just mortals. With his excess emotions- that he couldn't tell him mother, in fear she'd grow worried. And he couldn't tell his friends, because they were going through their own tragedies, and didn't want to dump his own onto them- he wrote them down. First as journal entries, but when those become too structured, too patterned, Annabeth had suggested poetry. She had even supplied him with a special pair of glasses that would cancel out his dyslexia. He wore them constantly, those black frames settled on the bridge of his nose.

Of course, more bad had to balance out good, and Percy was attacked one his way home from shopping. A crazy looked woman, with a thin face, and deathly white eyes, unkempt crazy black friz for hair. Her eyes were the worst, speaking of madness and harmful thoughts. Percy thought it was a monster at first, but soon discovered his assumption wrong when Riptide rippled through the woman. She took out a wooden stick and started to yell Latin-ish words at him, colored light zoomed his way. He activated his shield and deflected the destructive light-show away from him, but still a purple one hit him right in the chest, making him fall to the floor. Agony made him paralyzed, cut off his breathing. The woman whooped and hollered and then vanished into the air with a happy spin.

It didn't take long to figure out that the curse had turned him into a fifteen year old again. He wasn't sure if this was the woman's intent, but that didn't matter. He had gone to camp for the Hecate Cabin to check him out, see if he wouldn't die or anything. Maybe even get this thing reversed. On good news, he was ok, on bad news, it couldn't be reversed.

Fall approached, and in New York, that meant snow. Percy still had his job, the old woman apparently was the daughter of demeter, who would have guessed, and understood the ups and downs of being a demigod. Her name was Susan Swann. Sadly, not everyone was a demigod, and Percy was picked up by the truancy officer, so school was a thing again. He had to be enrolled in Goode as a sophomore again. Annabeth and Leo helped with the fake paperwork, and now his name was William Johnson, Paul's nephew, whose parents died in a motor vehicle accident. Sadly, William was picked one by the bullies in the school. Percy couldn't do anything, his powers and strength so screwed from what happened in Tartarus, he was afraid to even tap into them outside of camp. It wasn't like Percy was never bullied, on the contrary. Add that he was still ADHD, and wears glasses, and was a loner, well it didn't take too much to find things to pick about.

He had gone to Paul, but of course that only made things worse for him, so William was forever bullied. The latest thing that had happened was when the main group, lead by an asshole named Jordan Flych, knocked Percy unconscious and pushed him into the Hudson on weekend. Sure, you'd think that Percy would just heal from the water. That the incident didn't have any consequences because those bullies pushed Percy into his element. He may have not gotten wet, but having dropped to the bottom of the river, and then going to shore took time. And Percy was not immune to the cold. And so, Percy, savior of Olympus, got mild hypothermia. The thing about hypothermia that people don't understand, is that it isn't just really cold, and you go in and pile on blankets, drink hot cocoa, and sit by the heater. No. Hypothermia literally changes your core temperature, it switches your body 'heat' to body 'freeze', even mild hypothermia. It took time to get the dials in your body back to normal. Percy was cold all the time now.

Nico helped. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Percy thought that Nico was hanging out with him so much now, because Percy was now the youngest, a year younger than Nico's sixteen. Percy didn't mind though. The darker boy respected his new limites, and ones he did push only helped and didn't hurt Percy. Nico could practically sense when Percy was too cold, shaking his head as he shuffled a beanie-hat onto Percy's head, and wrapping his arms around the son of the sea. He even enrolled into Goode to help protect William.

"Liam, go hid behind your boyfriend, you fag." Jordan growled one day, clutching his bloody nose. At camp, everyone was Percy's friend. Everyone appreciated his jokes and quirks. At school, Liam was the outcast, he was the joke. Percy could handle any monster you through at him, because he knew they were evil. At school, the mortals, he knew they were only misguided kids trying to get out their own frustrations on other people, he couldn't hurt them more. Nico however, didn't care about other people. He and Percy had gone through so much more than anyone here. They had transverse hell and came back, literally. Yet they didn't take their angry and injustice out on other people, so why could mortals do it to them?

It was that statement though, that had Percy thinking. And a month later, he asked Nico out. Nico had had a long time crush on Percy. Though looking back on it, it was more like heroes worship than anything else. He had tried a relationship with Will, and when it was good and sunshiney, it didn't feel right to the darker boy. Will was great, but he was such a mother hen. It didn't feel like he was respecting Nico's wishes in hopes of keep him safe. They were still friends, and Nico felt this arrangement was much better for them. With that relationship a buffer from his hero worship, he got to see Percy in a whole new light, and liked him even more than he had, not only his heroism, but his human sides too. They've been happily together for months.

Today, Percy curled up on the couch, his emotions taking a strong hold of him, darkening his thoughts to self loathing and hatred. Sally sighed, stroking her son's hair as she sat down on the arm of the couch next to his head. Usually Nico would be here to cheer her son up, but the son of Hades was on quest for his father. He should be back soon, though. Paul came through the door a few hours later, having had a teacher's meeting to get ready for the start of the new school year. He took the spot at Percy's feet and placed a calming hand on his son's calf. They stayed like this for awhile, but Paul had to grade papers, and Sally had to start dinner.

"Do you think he'll get better?" Paul asked his wife.

"Someday. He's strong, but he's still just a kid, even when he was older, he's young. And this 'deaging', it had some effects he isn't telling us about, but I can guess. I can guess that even though he has the memories of him being seventeen, it's not the same. It's like since he's younger, he's smaller, he can't move past it like he could. But it's just a theory." Sally took in a deep breath. She had to be strong for her baby boy, like he was strong for her. Paul nodded solemnly. He might be new two this demigod stuff, but he wasn't stupid, and the love he felt for this struggling family was real. He got up and hugged his wife, only for their second child to start crying. Paul was about to go see what was happening, only to see Percy going in their wake.

"At first I didn't think he would like Stephanie. Like he would think we were replacing him." Paul spoke his thoughts to Sally, only for his wife to chuckle.

"Then you have a lot to learn about Percy." The crying stopped, but replaced by a knock on the door. Sally sighed, breaking away from her husband's hold and went to the door. It wouldn't be a monster, they couldn't get past the protection around their whole apartment building. Actually it protected them from anyone who meant ill harm to the Jackson-Blofis. It could be a demigod looking for help, but they usually just walked in. Percy didn't have friends at school, and usually went to the other person's house if it was forced for a school project. "Hello?" Sally asked, opening the door, only to slam it back shut. This got both Paul's and Percy's attention.

"Who was it?" Percy said in a growl, his eye flashing the protective power, Stephanie still in his arms. Sally gave her husband and son an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it just took me by surprise." She said before opening the door again, a hard look forming onto her face. Now, Percy had a look that could scare the toughest of people into submission. Some suspect that he had gotten it while going through Tartarus, a souvenir from hell. Those who know better, know that it came from his mother, and it is a pale comparison.

"Hello again, Ms. Jackson." An old man's voice said cheerfully. "May we come in?" And truthfully, Percy thought his mother would decline, but a moment later she stepped aside, and ancient man in robes, and an aged woman stepped in.

"Is this about what I think it is?" Sally said vaguely. "Because if it is, I'm not letting you put my son into your battlefield. I do not give my blessing for this."

"No, Sally, this isn't about bring him into our war, this is about keeping him out of it." The older man said. This confused Percy. Paul sighed, knowing only a little of what was being referenced to, so he walked over to Percy and took his daughter.

"Go to your mother." Paul said softly, nudging Percy into motion.

"Mom, who are these people?" Percy asked suspiciously, fiddling with Riptide, twirling it through his fingers. Even though these people were obviously people, Percy wouldn't hesitate to stain his ink red for a while if it meant protecting his family.

"Percy, oh Percy, I never wanted you to find out about this." Sally sighed. "This is Albus Dumbledore, and she is Minerva Mcgonagall. They are professors of the boarding school that I went to in Europe when I was a teenager."

"The one you dropped out of when your uncle got sick?" Percy asked, eyeing the company.

"Yes, but... well, That's not the real reason I left. My mother, she took us to America to get away from the darkness that was creeping up in London." Sally explained. "She could only get me away, before my father killed her." Percy went rigid.

"But you said -"

"Yes, I know what I said. But when I went to America to live with my uncle, I was leaving that part of my life behind. We had to make fake papers, just like we had to do for William Johnson." Sally sighed. "My father was raising up, killing many, creating a group, like the Nazis and the KKK. His group of people weren't normal, though." Sally knew her son could handle the information. It wouldn't be a surprise for him, not one bit. She kept stalling, because she was scared, she had kept this information to her chest for so long. If she spoke it outloud, it might ruin her happy life, a life she only just got.

"Mr. Jackson." Dumbledore picked up the conversation. "What your mother is trying to say, is that in the shadows of your world, there are people who have the ability of magic. And her father and her mother were apart of this race of people, as am I and Professor Mcgonagall." They expected at least a hint of shock at this knowledge. To be totally honest, this was Dumbledore's favorite part, seeing the wonder and disbelievement on people's faces as their whole world was shifted. Usually it was with twelve year olds who were going to go to Hogwarts. Perseus only gave then a passing glance, like he didn't even hear them.

"My father, Percy, tried to get rid of all those who defied him, all those who were not pureblood wizards. He has had a large grip on the wizarding world for a long time. It hurt to leave my friends and family to deal with him, but I could do nothing. Although both of my parents were magical, I am not. Fourteen years ago, having risen to power with a large group of followers, he learned of a prophecy that told of his undoing." Sally took up the story.

"And he tried to stop the prophecy." Percy guessed, having had many prophecies himself, he knew that it didn't work like that.

"In a terrible way. He started killing away all the possibilities away, even if they were children." Percy sucked in his breath. "He was killed when he thought a mothers love didn't have power. But as you know, evil doesn't stay gone for long. The last I heard of was that he was back, gaining strength and followers once more."

"Wow, two-for-two on evil granddads." Percy chuckled. "What about your dad, Paul?" Percy looked at his step dad.

"As far as I know, the worst thing he's done was ground me for a week for sneaking out to meet up with a girlfriend when I was about your age." Paul shrugged.

"What a heinous crime, sorry guys, I have an evil step-granddad to take care of first." Percy chuckled, but the Professors didn't laugh.

"Perseus, this is serious. You may not be a wizard, but for some reason power flows through you more powerful than anyone has ever seen. If Voldemort -"

"Woah, this guys name is Voldemort? That's tasteful." Percy snorted. Mcgonagall glared at the boy for interrupting her.

"If Voldemort found a way to tap into even a bit of your power, it could cause massive casualties, including your own. We noticed that your apartment building was already protected, but not this whole city. And it appears that one of his followers has already gotten to you, since you are supposed to be turned eighteen this summer, are you not?" The older woman pressed. "We need to protect you, for your safety and the safety of our kind. We don't ask you to join our fight, you are merely a boy, with no training. That would be reckless."

"So it's like witness protection program?" Percy questioned.

"If you want to see it like that. The teachers that you will have will be informed that you are not actually a wizard. But to everyone else, you must try to act as a wizard coming from America for further studies." Dumbledore explained.

"I'll have to leave my family to go to Europe to be protected by my crazy wizard grand-dad." Percy took a deep breath. He looked at his mother. It was clear these people had no idea of the Greek and Roman world that hid in their shadows, in their heritage. Heck Lady Hecate was the goddess to bless the first humans into becoming Wizards and witches. If he tried to explain that he could protect himself no problem, that would make them suspicious. It might cause another war against wizards and demigods, best not. So the only option was to let them protect him. Percy knew his mom knew that, and as long as he kept in contact she would be fine, she was strong. Percy was not, he couldn't be alone anymore, he didn't want to be, he refused to be, but if he did. If he did there was a possibility of being used to kill all those innocent witches and wizards. "I'll do it." Dumbledore smiled, about to stand up to leave. "Only if I get to bring my boyfriend with me."

"What now?" Nico said in the corner, only just coming back from his quest. He looked around the room, seeing Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall in his boyfriend's apartment. "What the fuck did I miss?"

"Mr. Di Angelo? You are supposed to be at Sirius's." Mcgonagall was slacked jawed, looking at the young man. He had appeared a month ago at Grimmauld Place with information about Voldemort, and how to defeat him. He has been great help, but most of the Order doesn't trust him.

"What, you know each other?" Percy's eyes lit up. "So this mains I can bring you along!"

"No, Mr. Di Angelo is not a wizard. Keeping one muggle under wraps is difficult enough, but two?" Mcgonagall shook her head, not willing to think of the impossibilities.

"Then I won't do it." Percy said, his eyes turning cold as he walked next to Nico, grabbing his hand. "All or none, your choice."

"Alright, but you will have to leave with us immediately." Dumbledore agreed, shushing his colleague as she tried to protest. Percy nodded, turning to his mother and giving her the hug of a lifetime.

"I'll message you everyday, I promise." Percy murmured, trying but failing at keeping the tears away.

"I know you will. Be good." She hugged her son, and then gathered Nico into her embraced. "Take care of him."

"I will." Nico promised.

"Time to go, children." Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry doesn't like anything

**CHAPTER TWO: Harry doesn't like anything.**

Harry wasn't having a fun time, no one was taking him seriously. He had just gotten back from the most stupid trail he'd ever heard of. He's being pegged a nutter, because the government refuses to see the threats around them. AND he's being kept away from the Order becuase he is 'too young'. He's fought Voldemort before, when he was twelve. He should be able to know about the man who wants to kill him.

He was fifteen, but they would let a sixteen year old they didn't know just appear here and come into the order like it was nothing. Sure he had information about Voldemort they didn't previously have, but that didn't mean anything.

And let's not forget Voldemort's grandson, who they were bringing here for Harry to protect, bringing him to Hogwarts. The guy probably was already in Voldemort's clutches now, and is going to work as a double spy. Heck, that Di Angelo guy was probably a double spy with the way he kept coming in and out of this place.

"Harry it will be alright." Hermione tried to calm him, but Harry could tell she had her doubts too.

"Whatever." It's not like Harry had a choice in his own life. He went back to cleaning the dust-mites and other weird magical creatures out of the old Black mansion.

It didn't take long for Mcgonagall and Dumbledore to return, a stifled 'pop' of them apperating outside of the house. Harry looked out the window, surprised to see the Di Angelo was with them, and they had another guy, must be the grandson, Pursus, or something weird like that. It took a minute or two to get them all in, probably due to the fact about explaining the whole secret hideout rules and workings. Harry's glare deepened at the thought of sharing their hideout with a potential threat.

A few moments after the four came in, Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner. Sirius eyed the two boys suspiciously. He never really liked Di Angelo, something about smelling like death. Percy had the scent lingering on him- like he spent too much time with the other boy, or had been around people dying- but the main scent was like the ocean breeze. It calmed Sirius, making him want to relax, befriend this boy for good times and laughs. Next to him, he could tell that Remus was feeling the same way.

"Everyone, this is Perseus Jackson. If you don't already know, he is 'You-know-who's' long-lost grandson. He will be staying here and attending Hogwarts for his own protection. And everyone here remembers Mr. Nico Di Angelo. He will be accompanying Mr. Jackson." Dumbledore introduced. I was about to protest. How can Dumbledore trust this kid, who we've only known for a month, to be trusted with Voldemort's grandson. "By Mr. Jackson's request in exchange for leaving his life and family behind."

"You can just call me Percy." Voldemort's grandson, honest-to-god, blushed, stepping sheepishly behind Di Angelo, their fingers intertwined. "Why do they call you 'Mr.' Neeks? Makes you sound like some old business person." Nico snorted. "It's because you're italian, isn't?"

"Yes, Mio Gattino, that is exactly the reason." Harry might have puked a little in his mouth. So they were dating, did this strengthen the theory that they were apart of Voldemort's following? That they were Death-Eaters? Or did it loosen it? If Voldemort hated people by their blood, would he hate them for their sexual orientation?

"Alright, everyone sit down. I thought Nico was thin, oh deary what do they feed you at home? Air?" Molly exasperated, flicking her wand and both boys were planted into a seat next to Harry.

"It's not a big deal." Percy said, his cheeks glowing even more red. "I just don't eat."

"Don't eat? What kind of crazy thought is that?" Ron snorted, already digging into his meal.

"Trust me, even if he did eat, it wasn't like he was any less skinny." Nico smirked, getting whacked in the shoulder by his shorter boyfriend. "What? I'm pretty sure you never had baby fat on you. I'm sure if you really tried, it's be the one thing you fail at."

"Besides school." Percy laughed, picking at the mashed potatoes, and peeling off a bit of the breading of the chicken, popping it into his mouth.

Harry was taken aback, not sure how to react to his nemesis's grandson being automatically so friendly, unnaturally friendly. It was probably just some sort of act on their part. They probably don't even like each other.

"So, how did you two meet?" Hermione asked, probably thinking the same thing as Harry.

"Percy crashed my school's dance when I was ten." Nico explained.

"Why would a nine year old crash a school party?" Harry asked. The two looked at Harry like he was crazy, only to look at Percy and sigh.

"I was dragged along." Percy mumbled. "My older cousin had to babysit me, uh, and she brought me along." Hermione nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer.

"When did you two start dating?" She asked. Percy looked down at his plate at this question.

"A little over nine months ago." Nico explained. "Percy asked me, and how could I say no to that face?" Harry couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the disgustingly adorable display they were putting on. Nico was always so stoic and glare-y. It was weird seeing him now.

Dinner went about the same, people asking Percy and Nico questions that they answered. It took a while for Harry to realise that their answers were vague enough, that it didn't have to be true. If they weren't actually dating, Harry could possibly ask them the questions again, to see if they gave different answers. It was an hour or two of talking before Mrs. Weasley decided it was time for the 'kids' to go to bed when Percy couldn't go a minute without yawning, slumping down onto Nico. There were some protests, but Mrs. Weasley reminded them that they were going to Diagon Alley in the morning, so they best head up to bed.

"Get up." Nico sighed.

"No." Percy mumbled. Nico just shook his head, mumbling like 'all the time', and picked Percy up himself, letting the other cling to his back like a little kid. Nico walked up the stairs, two at a time, his arms locking Percy's legs to his side, and Percy wrapped his arms around his chest for support.

"I really hope they aren't evil." Ginny said with a yawn herself. "They're far too cute to be evil."


	3. Chapt 3-Percy has a handle on things-ish

**CHAPTER THREE: Percy has a handle on things...ish**

Diagon Alley was amazing. Not the most amazing, that was still taken up by Olympus and Hades respectively. It certainly was near one of Percy's top amazing places. It would be higher, if it weren't so crowded. Ever since Tartarus, the ever expanding slopes of nothingness, the vast plains of darkness that got into you and crawled around in your skin. Percy couldn't handle High school hallways, this was horrible. If it weren't for Nico, he would have started to panic, but Nico kept him grounded with their hands intertwined, never letting go.

It was filled with all sorts of stories, selling all sorts of things. Things like wands, and flying brooms, weird candies, there was even an animal store, a book store, clothes/robes store. There were taverns, and cafes, lunch-ins, and dine-ins, toy shops and bakeries. Who ever said wizards were that different from people have never seen both worlds. Things buzzed and bubble through the air, painting the sky in a fun-filled light. Children ran around care-free, while their parents trudged a little behind, weighed down by the boxes and bags from all the shops. It was like it's own little community in this place. And at the center was a huge bank.

Considering that Nico and Percy didn't have any wizarding money, and the Weasleys needed to resupply before they went on this spending-spree of sorts, they decided to go to the bank first. Going into Gringotts was an experience of itself. Percy could feel the magical barriers flowing in and out of the walls, just daring a person to try and break in. He also could see the gremlin things behind all the desks, stamping papers and filing more papers, and doing banker things. To say Percy tensed was an understatement, Nico had to practically drag his ass through the doors.

"It's ok, they aren't like other creatures. Ones of the Magical world are usually impartial, like everything else. They won't hurt us." Nico whispered. Percy nodded, only later wondering why Nico knew all this stuff about the wizarding world. It always seemed like he knew more than most, or at least knew it first. It's probably due to all the dead people he talks to.

"May I help you?" One of the Goblins asked, peering through the overly large desk.

"Yes, I'd like to make a transaction in vault 324." Mrs. Weasley said, handing the creature a key.

"And I'd like to go to Vault 687." Harry said, pulling out a key of his own. The Goblin nodded, then looked at Nico and Percy.

"And I suppose you two would like to go into Vault 2 and 3?" The Goblin sneered.

"No, only 3." Nico stated. The others looked at them with shocked faces. Probably wondering how muggles had vaults at Gringotts. Percy supposed he would have his Grandfather's vault, but didn't know the number. No, these were probably from their godly parentage. Luckily no one commented on it. Or maybe they didn't know, Dumbledore said that only a few select teachers would know how they were not actually wizards, and the members of the Order. Maybe only Mrs. Weasley knew, but no one else. That would make things convenient.

"It has been many many years since we had to use those two vaults. And even though the humans of our world forget, don't be surprised to be recognized by the older creatures that still tell stories of old." The goblin said as the trolley-cart went through the bank's dungeons in speeding sections.

They went to the Weasley's Vault first. Percy watched as the Goblin opened the door with the key and a swipe from his finger. Inside there was a table full of coins. THey all gleamed and chined like knew. Percy knew that this family had come to it quite recently. He knew the signs of being poor, having been so only up till recently. He knew that you only took what was necessary, even when you had extra to spare. Percy could see Harry fidget uncomfortably. He must have a lot of money in his own vault. Percy could also see Harry coming from unhealthy upbringing, but he never had to worry about money, it was clear.

Next they went further down into the depths of the bank, and stopped at another vault. Harry was next. As Percy suspected his Vault was pooling in glittering coins. He took one of the bags and quickly shovelled a few handfuls into his bag until stepping out. Percy could see that Ron looked a little jealous. As if thinking that Harry could always transfer some of his funds over to the Weasleys, but feeling guilty for even thinking about it.

Next they went the furthest down, it felt like it took hours, but probably only took a few minutes in reality. They had passed a white dragon on the way. Percy had to hold his tongue has he was overpowered by the pain the beast was in. It took a moment to realise this was a water-dragon, that was slowly being dried out to make it hostile to anyone who approached it. Percy wanted to jump out and free the poor thing, but he knew that the others didn't feel the excruciating pain that he felt. If he did that, he would have to answer questions that couldn't afford to be answered. Like, why does a 'muggle' have a magical sword?

The arrived at Vault 3, the third to the last Vault in this large bank, which was a huge indicator as to how long this bank has been apperactional for. Percy knew exactly who owned the three Vaults, because even the most laid back god was more dramatic than an average human. Vault 1 was Zues, white doors, and a golden lightning bolt in the center. Vault 2 was, as always, calmer. It had dark sandy colored wood, with seashell imprints all in it. And Vault 3, the one they were standing in front of right now, was a simple black obsidian door with white-gold trimming. it was elegant, yet spoke of it's riches.

"Fun fact." The Goblin said. "This vault has the most attempted break-ins, and the most deaths. It's like people come here more to die, than for the riches." Nico rolled his eyes, and Percy snorted. Everyone else shivered at the hunted feel the place gave them.

Nico stepped up to the door, and before Mrs. Weasley had a chance to warn him, he placed his hand on the door. Harry muttered something about him being a goner, but Percy ignored him. There were shocked gasps when Nico melted into the door and seemed to have vanished.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, he's dead." Ron gasped. "He bloody killed himself."

"Nice to know you were all worried about me." Nico said from beside Percy, two bags of coins in his hands, he handed one over.

"But, how did you-?" Harry stuttered.

"Trade secret." Nico winked.

"You're bloody insane." Ron huffed. "The lot of you."

Once they left the safety of the bank, it was like a blur to Percy, shapes, colors, clothes, and the lot. Mrs. Weasley recommended them getting an owl to send messages, but they both declined, knowing a much simpler way to talk to friends via Goddess of the Rainbow.

Both Nico and Percy protested on the cloaks, but were given no choice in the matter, dragged into the tailors and had to stand for what seemed like an hour, as a woman fitted them into robes.

"These are terrible for fighting." Percy whispered to Nico, as he tripped for a fourth time in the ten minutes they got the loose, hazardous clothing. There was a reason demigods don't wear flip-flops.

"It's not like they can force us to wear them." Nico sighed. "We'll just change the next chance we get." That didn't come until they all were sitting down at a peaceful little cafe, drinking something called a 'Butter-beer'. It was like an extra-creamy, butterscotch, hot-chocolate. Percy was addicted in an instant, the only thing that would make it better, was if it was blue. Percy and Nico snuck into the bathrooms to change.

It didn't take long for them to emerge from the bathroom in their 'muggle' clothes. It also didn't take long for them to bump into another boy their age, he had white hair that was slicked back and 'ass-hole' just pooling around him. His father, a taller, nastier looking version of the boy scoffed at Percy and Nico.

"I guess we will have to buy new robes, Draco. You've seemed to have gotten those ones dirty beyond repair." The father sneered. Nico glared up at the man, after helping Percy up. Percy hated people like this, the ones who thought they could flaunt their money around and think themselves better than others.

"It seems like he needs a new father too, if dirt is something you're worried about." Nico spat back, making the man's face recoil in disgust.

"That's not nice, Nico." Percy shook his head. "At least Dirt has a useful purpose." Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Don't talk about my father like that." The boy growled. "Do you know who we are?"

"Not really." Percy shrugged.

"And we don't care." Nico added. "But I bet he thinks he's important, because he has some high dollar job, and a nose high enough in the air to miss the smell from the shit coming out of his mouth."

"My father works for the Minister of Magic." The kid scoffed. "What do your parents do? Or are you mudbloods." That was an insult if Percy had ever heard one.

"Oh, so his nose is up someone else's ass?" Nico churtled. "It doesn't matter who our parents are. It matters who we are, dip-shit. So who are you?"

"Better than two mudblood homos." The boy spat into Nico's face, and the ground started to literally shake. Percy's happy smile had slipped off, and his eyes were literally glowing. Nico looked to see the Weasleys, Harry, Mad-eye, and Lupin, they were coming over, probably alerted by the scene that the four had been making. He needed for Percy to calm down, or their whole deception would be destroyed before they even went to the school.

"Perce, stop, they don't deserve it. I'm fine." Nico tried to reason, but he knew his boyfriend wasn't going to take it. One thing you never do was belittle Nico when Percy was around. He was loyal to a fault. He would and could destroy the whole world for his friends and their honor.

People around them were panicking, not knowing what was happening. They probably never experienced an Earthquake before. Nico thought for a moment, thinking how awful this was for them. The only good thing was, no one was paying attention to the four of them anymore, and the Order of Phoenix group's line of sight was being blocked by the crowd, which gave Nico some more time to calm Percy down.

"Perseus Adrien Jackson, you stop this fuckery this second." Nico said in a stale voice. "What would your mother think of this." That got the over-powered kid to turn to Nico. His eyes still the solid glowing blue they usually got when Percy lost control of his emotions and power. "That's better, Mio Gattino. Now, take a breath. They're human, assholes, but human. You need to calm down."

"It hurts." Percy muttered as the quaking started to slow and he came down from what could be equivalent to a nuclear-powered high.

"I know. Just take deep breaths, Perce. You've had a long day." Nico glanced at the boy and his father, them both looking like they had just seen a drunk, naked Dionysus playing pacman in the middle of the night (something Nico personally has had the misfortune of walking in on). "You tell anyone about this, I will personally rain the fire of hell on you for eternity. And don't think that I wouldn't. Because what you just witnessed was a slip of control." Nico growled, picking up Percy and walking through the still shaken crowd, leaving the douchebags behind.


	4. Chapter 4 - the same old Song and Dance

**CHAPTER FOUR: The same old Song and Dance**

The ground shook. Harry didn't even think that Europe had Earthquakes, but here they were. Mad-eye was staring at the direction that Nico and Percy were at, probably because they were still with the Malfoy's. They were probably conspiring with Voldemort through his death-eaters or something. Harry didn't trust them one bit. And how Nico just went in and out of one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts? That wasn't natural, it wasn't normal.

The shaking stopped and after a few moments, when the crowds stopped panicking, Nico walked over to them, giving an exhausted Percy another piggy-back ride. Mad-eye wanted to comment, but was cut off by an intimidating glare from Nico, but not everyone was smart.

"Why were you talking with the Malfoys?" Ron scowled. "They're no good death-eaters, you're probably just sold us all out to 'You-know-who'."

"You mean, ass-hat and his fuck-face of a father?" Nico growled, his voice reverberated with untapped power. "Yeah, sure we were having a nice chat about how me and Percy where... what did he call us? Oh, yeah... 'No good Mudblood Homos'. Shut the fuck up, Ron. You're as bad as they are. You try to wrap your tiny little insignificant mind around matters that A) don't concern you, and B) you couldn't possibly understand." Oh and here was the good ole Nico that had vanished since Percy arrived. His scowl hard on his face. "So yeah, think we're conspiring against you, I don't care. Just don't fucking talk about it."

"Wow now." Mrs Weasley said. "It seems like everyone is getting figgety, I suggest we head back home. School is in a week, and we still have much to get ready for."

"I agree with Mrs. Weasley." Hermione suggested. Harry wanted to defend his friend, but to be truthful, Nico scared the shit out of him more than Voldemort could ever attempt to.

"Just leave it, Ron." Harry advised as he saw his hot-headed friend about to blow. Percy blinked sluggishly at everyone from his boyfriend's back, letting out a soft cough. Harry watched as he brought up a hand and pawed at his ears, as if they hurt.

Everyone apperated back to Grumald Place in a sour mood. And it didn't lighten until the next day. They were cleaning more rooms in the Black Mansion, and for some reason Harry, Ron, and Hermione was stuck with Percy and Nico. They were in a large room, it looked like a ball room. there was a large rope hanging from the top of the magically high ceiling. Percy walked up to it and gave it a harsh tug, but it didn't budge. He turned wide hopeful eyes onto Nico.

"No." The older boy said, not even looking up from his task. Percy didn't respond, giving the rope a twirl. Harry was about to tell Percy to get back to cleaning, when Hermione shushed him. Percy was now walking around in a bigger circle with the rope, which was now circle around his arm. "I know what you're doing. I don't agree with it." Percy sighed and let go of the rope, walking up to Nico.

"*I close my eyes and I can see, the world that's waiting up for me that I call my own.*" Harry was baffled about the outburst of song. OF course there was a chorus at Hogwarts, but no one really babbled about the greatest hit songs in Hogwarts. Not like they did in muggle school.

"*Through the dark, through the door. Through where no one's been before.*" Percy sang, his voice powerful, yet elegant and moving. He was now in Nico's arms, who had gotten up and faced the other boy. "*But it feels like home.*"

"You are truly ridiculous." Nico shook his head.

"*They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind.*" Percy was the one ignoring now, as he pushed away from Nico, except for his hand, which he used to keep himself balanced as he leaned as far away from Nico as possible.

"And they do." Nico chuckled, pulling Percy back to him. Harry watched as the weird movements turned into a start of a dance, Percy spinning back into Nico.

"*I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design.*" Percy pushed away from Nico again, and and twirled until he hit the rope grabbing it with him. "*'Cause every night I lie in bed.*"

Harry gapped as the guy was now in the air, only by holding onto the rope.

"*The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake.*" He was so high up now. Nico only chuckled and grabbed the base of the rope, giving it a few rotating flicks. It was like something you'd find in a circus. "*I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take.*" He was glided in circles around the room, getting further and further down to the floor. Harry watched as one of his feet kicked over a vase of clear liquid, hopefully water. He watched as, instead of the water spilling everywhere, it flew up into the air in little droplets, catching the light and throwing it around the walls in beams, sparkling through the air. And then Percy spun down the rope to Nico, who he grabbed. The rope flew them back up, as if someone else was on a different end, pulling them through the air.

Harry was in shock enough, but then Nico joined in to the song, and it was the cherry on top of the cake.

"*How ever big. However small. Let me be apart of them all. Share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong, but say that you'll bring me alone. To the world I close my eyes to see.*"

And then they sang together, and Harry just couldn't stop staring, and neither could Ron or Hermione.

"*To a world I close my eyes to see.*" Percy lowered them until Nico's feet slid across the floor, kicking up clouds of the thick dust. Nico was back on the ground, but was running, climbing up a tall bookcase. He then jumped, Percy catching him in the middle of the air, and they both went into a tight spin through the air, slowly spiralling down as they sang. "*Every Night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams. A million Dreams. I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see, A million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.*"

Once they stopped singing, they were standing on the ground, the rope sliding back to its original position, the water in the air raining down onto the room. The two were looking into each other's eyes, Percy looking up and Nico down. In a moment they were kissing each other, obviously forgetting about their slack-jawed audience.

"How did you do that without wands?" Everyone jerked to see Sirius and Lupin outside the door, having seen most of the performance.

"Uh..." Percy gulped.

 **A/N: Song was 'A million Dreams' from the 'Greatest Showman'. If you haven't seen the movie yet…. Oh my GODS its like so great, and the soundtrack is amazing, and I just needed this whole scene in my life. But if you can't see the movie, go on youtube and listen to the soundtrack, it is worth your while, every single song in that movie was so beautifully done. Anyways, until next time. (ps. I might do a few more cheesy scenes like this, so feedback if you enjoyed it or not would be great, also what would you like to happen in this story, as you can see it won't be like your average cliche. No idea is stupid. I promise.)**


	5. Chapter 5-Explanations and Unanswered s

**CHAPTER FIVE: Explanations and Unanswered Questions**

"It's just trapezing." Nico scoffed. "People without magic do it all the time. Although it is really difficu-"

"I wasn't talking about your rope-dancing." Lupin interrupted the darker boy. "I was talking about the water effects. It takes a skilled wizard to pull a levitation spell, while also shaping the liquid and keeping it in place with little to no concentration."

"Uh-" Harry watched as Percy more or less hid behind Nico. He twitched and fidgeted. It took only a moment to notice that he was mouthing something under his breath, which was starting to get erratic.

"In America, our schools are more specific to the type of magic you lean more towards. Of course we learn all the spells, but each student gets taught to be an expert in their own category or element. Percy and I both deal with elemental magic. Shadows, and Water. So even though we are only fifth years, we are very skilled in these sets of spells, being able to do them wordlessly and without much help with wands." Nico said, his voice confident and Harry really wanted to believe him.

"Water is one of those elements that not a lot of people specialise in." Percy said, his voice having a little tremor in his voice. It wasn't fear though, it was power, just enough to force its way into existence. Harry glanced around and could tell that his friends felt it too. If Percy really was with Voldemort, there was no way that they'd have a chance at winning this ever present war. "People who use it are feared, but it's not something you can just choose. Like that wand guy said about the, uh, wands. The magic chooses the wizard."

"Why would anyone fear water?" Ron asked, almost laughing.

"Because the human body is made up of 65% water. The air around you is made up of water vapor. The world is mostly water. Water literally is everything." Percy waved his hand and a mini hurricane spun in his palm. Harry was astonished as his hair whipped towards the mini power-house.

Lupin and Sirius shared a looked before turning back to Nico and Percy. Percy shrunk back, his twister dying out completely.

"But why the trapezing?" Sirius asked, and the pressure in the room suddenly lifted, like the sun cutting through the clouds after a rain. Harry wondered if this was also Percy's doing.

"It looked fun?" Percy shrugged. "It was another way of expression that helped alleviate stress and anxiety?"

"Alright, just get back to cleaning. Or Molly will catch you guys slacking off." Sirius said, leaving with Lupin. Harry watched Nico and Percy slump with relief, as if they had just faced off with a mountain troll and fought for their lives.

Percy couldn't believe those two believed Nico. He couldn't believe that he let his powers slip up like that. Well, he could, its been happening all the time now. The ocean was never meant to be contained, and never was his powers. If it weren't for Nico's fast thinking, Percy would have probably slipped that the Greek and Roman world was real. That would have been one heck of a problem.

He had to be more careful. But it was so good to have a backstory on their powers, so they didn't need to hide away as much. Though, now everyone thought that they were actually wizards, and Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were giving them side-long glances. They were the only two that new that Percy didn't have any wizarding ability, that he had never gone to a school. What if they now thought that Percy and Nico truly worked for Percy's grandfather? Shit, they just made things far more complicated.

"Breath, Perce." Nico was there, holding his hand to Percy's chest, steading him. "In for four." Percy knew the breathing exercise. He went through it so many times. But Percy couldn't help forgetting how it was done every time he fell into the painful darkness that was a panic attack. "hold for seven, and out for eight." On and on this went. They were in a secluded part of the Black household, it was bedroom, but this was looked as if it went untouched. When did they get in here.

"Whe-re are we?" Percy croaked after awhile. Nico glanced around and shrugged.

"Just an old bedroom. I sort of pushed you in when you started to have a panic attack in the middle of the hallway. I didn't think you'd want anymore revealing secrets to be had." Nico shrugged.

"Thanks." Percy murmured. "My question is, though. Why didn't the mist cover it up? Do wizards not get affected by it?"

"That wouldn't make any sense. Even demigods can get affected by the mist." Nico shrugged, twisting his ring around his finger as he thought. "Whatever the cause though, we have to be extra careful. This isn't just about not hurting anyone, this is about making sure we aren't exposed."

"When do we go to this HogWarts?" Percy rubbed his face, not ready for the challenges he's about to face.

"In six days."

 **A/N: I know this isn't a lot, and it's boring, and there was a long wait… I'll probably post a few more chapters today.. But I have life, and right now I'm sick, and I don't know, life just happens and shizz… Thanks for all the support (except for that one douche in the comments) I appreciate your comments and reviews.**


End file.
